This invention relates to object tracking and segmentation within a sequence of image frames, and more particularly to object tracking and segmentation using an active contour model to estimate an optimal contour edge of the object being tracked.
When tracking an object among multiple frames of a video sequence, the object boundary is identified in each frame. The object is the area within the boundary. The challenge in identifying the object boundary in a given frame increases as the constraints on a trackable object are relaxed to allow tracking an object which translates, rotates or deforms. Once the object is identified in one frame, template matching may be used in a subsequent frame to detect translation of the object. The template typically is the object as identified in the prior frame.
Active contour models, also known as snakes, have been used for adjusting image features, in particular image object boundaries. In concept, active contour models involve overlaying an elastic curve onto an image. The curve (i.e., snake) deforms itself from an initial shape to adjust to the image features. An energy minimizing function is used which adapts the curve to image features such as lines and edges. The function is guided by external constraint forces and image forces. The best fit is achieved by minimizing a total energy computation of the curve. In effect, continuity and smoothness constraints are imposed to control deformation of the model. The model is the object from a prior frame. A shortcoming of the active contour model is that small changes in object position or shape from one frame to the next may cause the boundary identification to fail. In particular, rather than following the object, the estimated boundary instead latches onto strong false edges in the background, distorting the object contour.
Yuille et al. in “Feature Extraction from Faces Using Deformable Templates,” International Journal of Computer Vision, Vol. 8, 1992, disclose a process in which eyes and mouths in an image are identified using a model with a few parameters. For example, an eye is modeled using two parabolas and a circle radius. By changing the shape of the parabolas and the circle radius, eyes can be identified. Yuille et al. and other deformation models typically have encompassed only highly constrained deformations. In particular, the object has a generally known shape which may deform in some generally known manner. Processes such as an active contour model have relaxed constraints, but are only effective over a very narrow spatial range of motion. Processes like that disclosed by Yuille are effective for a wider spatial range of motion, but track a very constrained type of motion. Accordingly, there is a need for a more flexible and effective object tracker, which can track more active motions over a wider spatial range.